


The only parks & rec fic that is canon

by Heartofhubris



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen, I will take critism, and you're wrong, but there's none, this is the only canon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: You're wrong if you say this wouldn't have happened.
Relationships: April Ludgate & Ron Swanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The only parks & rec fic that is canon

Honestly, April didn't know what she was doing when she walked up to Ron. There was coolness that nearly always was in her, but also, the sudden burst of emotion that would come with anxiety. He was sitting down at his desk, holding his football that she never saw him actually use. 

"Hey Ron?" She said, hands clenching and then relaxing, only to repeat. "Will you adopt me?" 

"Why? You're a fully grown adult. With two parents." 

"So? You can still be adopted if you're over 18." Ron paused for a moment, sizing the situation up. 

"Sure, Ok." The football was down, and he was up to go. 


End file.
